1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rubber endless tracks positionable about the wheels of a tractor and more specifically it relates to an endless track system for providing a plurality of rigid grouser members attached about the exterior surface of a rubber track.
Tractor devices known as skid-steer loaders are common amongst agricultural and commercial businesses. A popular brand of skid-steer loaders is the MELROE BOBCAT. Often times the owner of the skid-steer loader will position two rubber endless tracks about the front and rear wheels of the skid-steer loader to increase traction and floatation within light soil. However, rubber endless tracks are susceptible to wear during extended periods of use. In addition, rubber endless tracks do not provide rigid traction bars or rigid alignment members that are desired by the users. Hence, there is a need for an endless rubber track with a plurality of rigid traction members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber endless tracks have been in use for years. Typically, the rubber endless track is comprised of a solid loop of rubber track with a plurality of rubber gripping segments molded directly into the track. Because the rubber gripping segments are molded directly into the track, it is very difficult to provide gripping segments that are rigid as is desired. In addition, when the gripping segments become worn the entire rubber track must be replaced.
Examples of attempted endless tracks include U.S. Pat. No. EP-270-237 to Cartwright et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,343 to West; U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,164 to Mazzarins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,900 to Yamamoto et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,043 to McIntosh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,193 to Nordstrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,823 to Tucker, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,021 to Harvey which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a plurality of rigid grouser members attached about the exterior surface of a rubber track. Conventional rubber tracks utilized gripping segments that are molded directly into the rubber endless track which easily become worn over time. In addition, conventional rubber tracks for tractors often times run off the wheels of the tractor during use.
In these respects, the endless track system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of rigid grouser members attached about the exterior surface of a rubber track.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of rubber endless tracks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new endless track system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a plurality of rigid grouser members attached about the exterior surface of a rubber track.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new endless track system that has many of the advantages of the rubber endless tracks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new endless track system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rubber endless tracks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an endless rubber track having an outer surface and an inner surface, a plurality of gripping members attached to the outer surface of the endless track, and a plurality of inner members attached to the inner surface of the endless track and to the gripping members. Each of the inner members includes an elongate support member with a pair of opposing side walls attached orthogonally to. The gripping members are preferably comprised of a center member surrounded by an outer coating. The outer coating may be comprised of any well-known plastic or rubber material for reducing damage to surfaces traveled upon. The gripping members are preferably attached to the inner members by a plurality of fasteners that extend through the endless rubber track. In an alternative embodiment, the gripping members may be comprised of a member having a U-shaped cross sectional area.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an endless track system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide an endless track system that includes a plurality of rigid traction members upon a rubber track.
A further object is to provide an endless track system that is easily attached about a pair of tires upon a tractor without requiring removal of the tires.
Another object is to provide an endless track system that operates looser about the wheels of a tractor than conventional rubber tracks thereby extending the useful life.
An additional object is to provide an endless track system that includes a plurality of rigid traction bars that can be replaced when worn.
A further object is to provide an endless track system that combines the advantages of rubber endless tracks with the advantages of rigid metal tracks.
Another object is to provide an endless track system that increases the useful life of a rubber endless track.
An additional object is to provide an endless track system that reduces tire slippage and the tires driving off the endless track.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.